Forbidden Friendship
by Anaya Herald
Summary: One of Po's childhood friends gives the Jade Palace an unfriendly visit.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this while watching Dracula. The 1930's black & white one. I love that movie. I also watched the 1970's one. Oh and these are real vampires not the shitty Twilight shit. **

Xue woke up to a strange sound in her room in the middle of the night. It sounded like footsteps. She jumped up. "Hello" She heard a male voice say. She spun around. She saw a young tiger, about her age. He had black pants, and a black shirt. He was just staring at her. He started walking towards her. Xue began to throw a punch when a weird feeling came over her. He then stopped walking and smiled. He held up his hand. "Come here." He ordered. Xue unwillingly obeyed. She felt as if she wasn't controlling her legs but, the boy was. When she was about a half-inch away, he tilted her head. "Yes, this will do nicely." He then pushed her to the ground and kissed her. Xue closed her eyes and went along with it. Something about this just felt natural to her. It was as if she was under his spell. She wrapped her arms around him. He put his hands on Xue's cheeks. They continued kissing.

"Who… are… you?" She asked between kisses.

"I'm your next love." He answered. "Jiaotu." He then removed Xue's shirt, then his own. He then tilted her head. Xue then felt a sharp pain in her neck, then passed out. "When you awake, you will tell no one of what happened tonight." He instructed. He then walked out of the room.

The morning gong went off at the same time as always. Po was to only one to come out and greet Shifu. The Five were away on a mission. "Where's Xue?" Po asked. Him and Shifu then glanced over at Xue's door and started walking towards it.

"Xue!" Shifu yelled as he opened the door. "Wa-" His eyes widened. Xue was laying on the floor, unconscious, without her shirt, and with two small punctures in her neck.

"What's wrong?" Po asked. He then walked towards Xue's room. He gasped at the sight. Po and Shifu stared in shock for a minute. When Shifu recovered from the shock, he ran to her side. "What could have happened?" Shifu examined the punctures.

"There is only one thing I know of that could have done this." Shifu thought out loud "Thank gods she's breathing."

"What?" Po asked.

"I haven't seen any in fifteen years." Shifu said. "I believe it was a vampire."

"Come one Shifu!" Po exclaimed. "Vampire's aren't real." Shifu shook his head.

"Po, fifteen years ago" Shifu explained. "in your neighborhood, there was a boy named Jiaotu. He was about thirteen…"

"Wait!" Po interrupted. "I knew him! He was a tiger that wears all black! He's a vampire?"

"Yes Po." Shifu sighed. "He gains trust in men, boys, and woman, and puts teenage girls under his seduction spell."

"Xue must be under his spell!" Po realized. Shifu then picked Xue up and placed her in her bed.

"She's breathing so she must be okay." Shifu said. "For now. As long as she doesn't drink his blood and he doesn't drink all of hers."

"Wait!" Po yelled. "Drink _his_ blood?"

"Vampires cut themselves and have their victim drink the blood." Shifu replied.

"Master?" A familiar voice called from outside Xue's room. Monkey then walked in.

"I'm not explaining this to Tigress." Po Said.

"Explain what to her?" Monkey asked.

"Remember Jiaotu?" Shifu asked.

"Yes…" Monkey answered.

"We have a similar situation." Shifu explained. "I think he may be back, and he may have Xue under his spell."

"I'm not explaining this to her either." Monkey exclaimed.

"Will one of you at least go get her?" Shifu asked.

"I will" Po offered. "Where is she?"

"Kitchen" Monkey answered.

"Alright" Po answered. "I'll go get her!" Po then walked out of Xue's room and headed for the kitchen. When he got there he was greeted by the five (excluding monkey).

"Hey Po!" Mantis greeted. "What's for breakfast?"

"Tigress um.." Po stuttered. "Shifu needs you in Xue's room. Oh and we ran out of formula for Leng."

"Let's go" Tigress said in a mono-tone voice. Po then put his arm around Tigress.

"haven't seen you in a while..." Po smiled. "how'd the mission go?"

"Pretty good I guess." Tigress replied. They then walked into Tigress' room. "Hi baby!" Tigress said in a childish voice, picking up Leng.

"You can feed him in Xue's room" Po explained. "There's something that Shifu and I- Shifu needs to talk to you about." Tigress nodded her head and walked into Xue's room.

"See ya" Monkey said in a scared tone while leaving Xue's room.

"What's wrong master?" Tigress asked walking into the room. Tigress looked at Xue who was in her bed unconscious.

Shifu sighed. "Xue was bitten" He explained. "by a vampire."

**I know it doesn't seem like what the title says but just bare with me here okay? It will talk more about Po and Jiaotu's relationship in the next chapter. And I know this is early, I just finished it sooner than expected and u, The "I am so tired I probably won't remember that I wrote this in about an hour scenario" won. This is it. I guess I write better when I'm half asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old War's Flame: lol sparkly vampires that put glitter on themselves lol... I agree with you on that. Thanks... It is interesting and that's also the first complement I've ever gotten on my grammar...**

**Some guy named Blaze: Love your sense of humor! lol mountain dew apparently has deadly toxins in it so I wouldn't be looking for it if I were you and glad you agree with me on the twilight shit (You should watch Emo Vampire by Key of awesome there should be a link on my profile) and thanks for liking my story!**

**In choir me and Ihate had a song called Bidi Bom. You remember my character Bidi right? well, Bidi in chinese means enemy to death so the message that song sends me is Bomb your enemy to death. Yeah, I can do that lol**

Xue woke up to see Tigress standing over her. "Are you alright?" She asked in a concerned tone. Xue didn't respond. Xue didn't respond. "Xue?" Tigress sternly asked.

"Huh?" Xue snapped back into reality.

"Do you feel alright?" She heard Shifu ask. She pulled herself up to a sitting position. Shifu was standing next to Tigress.

"Uh" Xue stuttered. "Yeah"

"Do you remember what happened?" Tigress asked. Xue went into thought.

"No" Xue replied quietly. Shifu raised an eyebrow and looked into Xue's eyes.

_She's __lying_ He thought. "Tigress, can I talk to you?" They then walked out of the room. "She lied for him" Shifu said as he closed the door.

"I know" Tigress agreed. "Master, what will we do?" Shifu shook his head.

"We have to keep a close eye on her" He stated. They then walked back in the room. "What happened?" Shifu asked in a stern voice.

"I told you!" Xue shouted. "I don't remember!"

"Why are you lying?" Tigress aked.

"I can't tell you!" Xue cried.

"Why not?" Tigress demanded.

"He told me not to tell..." Xue said quietly.

"Who told you?" Shifu asked.

"Jiaotu" Xue silently muttered under her breath.

**Sorry it's short. My two year old cousin can't know that i'm awake. bye!**


	3. Sorry about this

**Wow, craziest winter break ever... Look, my family is going through rough and scary times right now. It's sort of a long story I don't really have time to explain but I might not write 'till January or maybe if things continue to be the way they are, February. Sorry folks. My sissy's pregnant and they can't find the baby, she is also very sick and I haven't done any shopping yet, my aunt now has breast cancer, my mom and my dad are fighting more than usual and my mom says my dad isn't a capable parent. I'll see ya later. bye.**


	4. uuu, just couldn't sleep so read this

**I can't sleep so I wrote an essay on how everything is going with my family shit and if you would like a detailed story on what's going on, here ya go: fiction press .com/s/2982179/1/Worst_Winter_Break_Ever (Don't forget to erase the spaces when you copy and paste it in the url box.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while. My sissy is better, we've stopped crying over the loss of one of my many guinea pigs, and, well, that's... all. Oh, you might be seeing more of me, I'm on this new medication for my anxiety, ADHD, and pms so I'll be more focused! I'm a goofy goober yeah! Btw, it took me a week to write the first line of the story. Oh, and I would have updated yesterday but, we forgot to save the chapter... yes, "we" If you can't guess who the other person is, then you haven't been reading my stories much.**

"So Po..." Tigress began. Her and Po were sitting underneath the peach tree. it was midday. The sky was blue, there were no clouds in sight and a small replenishing breeze could be felt. "You and Jiaotu used to be friends?"

"Yeah" Po replied. "He seemed like a nice kid. But we never saw him during the day so we asked him if he was a vampire and he laughed. We just laughed and went on with our lives."

"Who's 'we'?" Tigress asked.

"The neighbor kids and I." Po answered. "One of them, the one Jiaotu was closest to, disappeared. She was about Xue's age. Jiaotu seemed to have disappeared shortly after that. But in our group of friends, me and him were the ones that hated each other. He said that one day, he would do something to damage my family and ruin my life."

"That kid's name didn't happen to be Lioa, does it?" Tigress inquired.

"Yeah" Po responded. "That was her. Now, I think I know what happened to her. We aren't gonna let that happen to Xue. Right before Lioa disappeared, she started acting differently.

"Like Xue is?" Tigress questioned.

"Yeah." Po said. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"I think.." Po started. "This is what Jiaotu is doing for the promise he made years ago. He's doing this because he hates me. This is my fault." Po hung his head. Tigress put an arm around him as he began to cry on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Po." Tigress began. "you didn't do anything to make him hate you."

later...

Tigress sat on a chair by Xue's bed that night. "Tigress" She heard a voice say. She couldn't move. "Your eyelids are getting heavy, it's getting harder to stay awake." Tigress then fell asleep. "You fell asleep too soon... But that works just as well."

Jiaotu walked into the room with a smile on his face. He then carried Xue out bridal-style.

* * *

><p>Jiaotu carried Xue through a large bamboo forest. He expertly weaved through the long stalks and stopped at a signpost. One of the branched-out slabs of wood declared that the direction Jiaotu was heading in would eventually stop at Helliphino Palace. Helliphino Palace was the housing of an ancient vampiric clan, the Feng, who had lived a thousand years. They had been exiled due to their constant mass-murdering.<p>

Jiaotu stopped at a large castle. It was large, black, and bleak, giving off the feeling of horror. He smiled and walked towards it. He had spread rumors around his clan about him getting the daughter of Master Tigress and Bidi to join them, but none have believed him. He walked slowly towards the castle, until he noticed the sun peaking out. He then ran faster than fast. He quickly opened the door and no sooner did he walk in then he closed the door. He then ran down a large flight of stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, there were six coffins. One was open while the rest were closed. He then laid in the open coffin and had Xue lay with him and they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tigress woke up to the morning gong. "Oh shit!" Tigress said. "I must have fell asleep. Xue? Are you ok?" There was no response. She then ripped back the blankets. Xue wasn't there.<p>

**Man, after you get home from your friends house, if your friend wrote most of the chapter, it's kinda hard to write. I was gonna do this whole thing where Jiaotu try's to control Xue from out the window and she goes in the closet and it's hard to explain but, it was really funny but right after I typed it up, someone (Ihatethesystem) accidentally deleted it. then later I forgot to save when we went into her account so, I gave up. Oh, and did anyone get the Helliphino joke? here's a hint: change the "ph" to an f, ad a k in front of n and a w to the end then space out the separate words. I'll post the answer and how we came up with it in the next chappie.**


End file.
